Pokemon SOS: Lost And Found With A Sealed Heart
by JaggerClaws
Summary: In a far, forgotten corner of the countryside, there was a dark fortress. Inside the fortress huddled a sad, lost Pokemon. It was a Riolu, a small, blue fighting-type Pokemon. And it was trapped. Will Ash and our heroes save it in time?
1. The blue Pokemon

Pokemon SOS: Lost and found with a sealed heart

_Chapter I_

* * *

The moon was full and the stars were bright.

Pokemon across the land were sleeping peacefully.

But something wasn't right.

In a far, forgotten corner of the countryside, there was a dark fortress. Inside the fortress huddled a sad, lost Pokemon. It was a Riolu, a small, blue fighting-type Pokemon.

And it was trapped.

Riolu didn't know where it was, or how it got there. It just knew it was a prisoner, which it had been for a long, long time.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. A fireball tore through the prison wall.

Riolu started to run.

It was free.

But it was not safe yet, alarms were screaming. Floodlights swept the ground, searching for Riolu.

"There it is!" shouted a guard, spotting Riolu. "RX1!"

A man stepped out of the prison. He wore a white lab coat and black glasses.

"The RX1 is a priceless research tool," said the man. "Get it back at once!"

Suddenly, a Golem stepped out of the darkness.

Golem fired a ball of flames at the guards along with the lab coat guy.

Two men stepped behind the Golem, they looked like army troopers and wore on their chests a patch representing Riolu's hometown.

The Riolu started to follow the men.

The Riolu thought the men were on its side. The group approached a van.

"Quick, Riolu, in," said the men wearing his patches.

The Riolu jumped into the van.

The van drove off, leaving the men and the lab coat guy in dust.

The van was big. It was such a large space for a small pokemon. Riolu curled up in a corner of the van.

Finally, it could rest.

But before Riolu was asleep, a terminating green light shot across its blue face. A vision burst into its head.

Inside the van were the men, with another man who was different to the others. Instead, the man wore all black. Black jeans, black top, black glasses, black shoes, and even black gauntlets!

"I finally have Riolu for my own," said the man.

"What a idiot, Riolu trusted us completely!" shouted one of the men.

"Capturing Riolu doesn't mean we will take it back to its kingdom," said another man

"Poor Pokemon," the other men's voice dripped with sarcasm.

As the men laughed, the men ripped off the patches they were wearing.

Riolu realized that they didn't come from its kingdom at all, and worst of all, they weren't trying to take it back to its hometown.

Riolu was mad.

It closed its eyes and unleashed an aura sphere, a blue ball of energy that appeared in its fist.

The van skidded to a halt, nearly tipping over.

Riolu jumped out. As soon its feet hit the ground, it ran.

Two men hopped out of the van.

They gasped at the broken doors.

"Riolu has escaped!" cried one of them.

"I can't believe Riolu broke through those reinforced metal. Incredible!" said the other man.

The black man stepped out of the van. "Enough! Get it back now!" snapped the black man.

"Yes sir!" obeyed both of the man, they chased after the little fighting-Type pokemon.

Once he was all alone on the deserted road, he smirked.

"So that's Riolu's power! I must get it for my own," said the man.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Riolu is a fighting type pokemon from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum._

_That's the end of chapter I._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Review please!_


	2. Meet Kellyn! The Pokemon Ranger!

Chapter 2

000000

Ash, Brock and Dawn were hiking through a decent forest.

Pikachu, Ashes starter Pokemon perched on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Ash stumbled a flash interrupted his thoughts.

It felt something was crawling inside his head.

"Ash, is there something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Um… no" ash replied.

He decided that he just imagined it.

Just then a Pokemon popped out of the bushes facing sideways.

Soon, the Pokemon stepped slowly onto their path.

"Whoa, what's that!" asked Ash.

"A Riolu!" answered Brock harshly.

"Riolu, really?" said Dawn, surprised.

Brock nodded his head.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

It was the Pokemon that made that made that feeling.

He waited for it to happen again.

But instead, Riolu clutched its arm and collapsed in a heap.

"Look, Riolu's hurt!" cried Brock in alarm.

Ash rushed over to Riolu.

Riolu slapped him away.

" I'm just trying to help you." He said.

Riolu opened its fist and fired a ball of flames at Ash.

"Ash!" Brock and Dawn cried along with Pikachu who cried pika pi.

"Ow, but I'm all right." Said Ash sternly.

He walked over to Riolu again but this time he did it slowly and quietly.

"I'm just trying to help you." Said Ash.

Riolu fired another Aura sphere.

The ball of energy was just going to hit Ash when someone leaped into the way and knocked the ball off course.

He wore a green coat with ranger shoes on his feet.

He was a little older than Ash.

"Hey, everybody still in one piece?" the helpful stranger asked.

"Uh, yes" Ash replied confused.

"Good!" said the teen.

Riolu scampered off onto the dusty track.

"Riolu!" cried Ash.

He tried to chase after it but the boy kept him back.

"Leave this to me." The boy said then he ran off behind Riolu.

"Come on guys, we can't leave Riolu when its hurt!" said ash quickly. " I'm off!"

Then he ran off.

"Ash wait!" shouted Dawn.

But Ash has already left so they had no choice but to follow.

Ash ran to the rescue but a hand grabbed his jacket.

Ash yelped in surprise as he was getting pulled into the bush.

**Meanwhile…**

Hunter J was ready in her giant ship.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author's notes:

_That's the end of chapter 2._

_Review please!_

_If you don't know who hunter J is then she is a evil Pokemon thief that immobilizes her victim Pokemon and gives the bronze Pokemon to her client_

Joke: The next chapter is going to be delayed by Michael Jackson


	3. The Nice Surprise

**Chapter 3**

000000000

Ash was surprised that it was the boy with the green coat that pulled him into some bushes.

"Hey—"

But before Ash could finish what he was going to say, the boy shushed him.

He pointed to a branch of a tree. Ash followed the boy's finger and to his surprise, he saw Riolu perched high on a branch.

Its eyes were closed and it didn't move a bit.

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu caught up to Ash. They were exhausted. But after a few minutes they regained energy.

"So… is that your Riolu?" Brock asked.

"Nope, not mine," said the boy.

"Then… It's a wild Riolu," Dawn replied.

"Nope, not wild, all Riolu wants to do is to get back home," answered the boy.

"Back home?" Ash didn't understand what the boy meant.

Suddenly, two armored trucks rolled up, Riolu opened its eyes, startled. The trucks' fronts opened, several uniformed men piled out of the trucks.

Dawn gasped, "That's Hunter J's goon squad!"

"I think they are planning to steal Riolu this time," Brock whispered.

"Crobat, Wing Attack!" commanded the leader of the squad.

Crobat exploded from its Pokeball. Crobat knocked Riolu out of the tree branch and Riolu fell down and into the bushes.

"What! I'm going to stop them now!" Ash shouted

"No! Come back here!" cried the boy.

Too late. Ash stormed into the clearing, filled with anger.

"Stop this right now!" Ash tried to command.

"Why, you again!" shouted the _**l**_eader _**o**_f the _**g**_oon _**s**_quad. "Go, friends!"

"Roger!" obeyed the other members. They threw their Pokeballs. The sky filled Crobat after Crobat.

Soon, the sky was covered in so many Crobats that Ash couldn't count how many there were.

"Oh crap." Ash hesitated

"I've had enough!" cried the boy.

He ripped off his green coat and revealed red, blue, white and black t-shirt and shorts.

He took out a mechanical glove that matched his clothes and clipped it around his left wrist.

Dawn's mouth fell wide open.

"Th-th-th... That's a..." she started,

"A Vatonage styler…" continued Brock,

"That means he's a…" Dawn said,

"Pokemon ranger!" finished Ash.

The ranger spotted an Aradios and aimed his styler at it.

"Capture… On!" he cried

A white circle of light surrounded the Aradios.

"Vatonage!" shouted the ranger.

Soon, the Aradios absorbed the light completely and was under the ranger's control.

"Capture complete. Aradios! String shot!" commanded the ranger.

Aradios shot a stream of silky strings up into the air, surrounding the Crobats binding them in web. They fell to the ground like stones and struggled but couldn't move.

"What the…?" the members and LOGS hesitated.

But the Ranger wasn't done yet. He spotted a Nincada along the forest floor. The Ranger ran and took a flying leap into the air. He soared above the goon squad.

In midair he shouted, "Capture… On!"

The same thing happened to Nincada. It was surrounded by a white circle of light.

"Vatonage!" he cried.

Quicker than Aradios, Nincada fully absorbed the light and was under the Ranger's control.

"Capture complete! Nincada, Dig!" ordered the ranger.

Nincada tunneled into the ground.

Soon, the ground began to shake around the goon squad. It gave away in a cloud of dust. They fell in to a large hole that Nincada made.

The ranger's job was finished.

"So… he is a ranger." said Ash.

The ranger stepped beside Riolu; Riolu took a step backwards, startled.

The ranger took out a small blue pouch. Riolu gazed up into the ranger's eyes, and then it looked at the pouch. The ranger fetched a wooden carving in the shape of a Riolu from the pouch.

The Riolu gasped at the sight of the carving the ranger was holding.

Soon, it let the ranger lift it off the ground.

"There!" said the ranger in satisfaction. "Let's put plenty of distance between the men and us before they can get out of the hole."

They ran as fast as they could.

"My name is Dawn, what about yours?" Dawn panted.

"The name is Kellyn, nice to meet you," introduced the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brock," greeted Brock

"Hello, my name is Ash," said Ash.

"Hi, but lets get going!" cried Kellyn.

_Meanwhile…_

Nobody answered the goon squad's cries, but two people and one Pokemon heard it: Team Rocket.

They were up to their usual plans again, but the goons' shouting gave them a better idea…

0000000000

To be continued…

0000000000

Author's notes: I am sorry I haven't updated for so long but I tried my best and wrote this chapter as long as I could.

Please wait for the next chapter and please review!

Kellyn isn't an OC. He's a Pokemon Ranger from the book _The Lost Riolu_.

In that stream of thought, to **Storm Aurastar**: You have sharp eyes like an eagle! Yes, yes it is an adaption of the book! Kudos to you for picking it out... looks like I made it too easy in some parts, though. To my other readers who have no idea what I'm talking about, I think it's past time to admit that this story is an expansion of _Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu_.


	4. Washed apart

**Chapter 4**

**CLAIM: **_**Fiona**_** is a OC of mine**

000000000

"Why don't we go and steal pokemon from hunter J's giant ship?" said Jessie.

James nodded.

"Dere are security cameras on da hallway walls!" complained Meowth.

James and Jessie turned and stared at him.

"How do you know?" asked both of them.

"… It just popped into my mind. Dough, I have been on the ship before. Remember?" answered Meowth.

"Good point." said Jessie.

"I agree." said James.

"So let's just focus on the Riolu." said Meowth.

"It evolves into a strong pokemon anyway."

So they continued after the bundle down the muddy road leaving the goons trapped in the hole in the ground screaming to come back onto the surface of the earth.

Down the path, a few hundred meters, the bundle boarded a boat specially prepared for Kellyn and Riolu.

But Kellyn needed to bring some passengers aboard which was Brock, Dawn and Ash.

"There is a ranger medical bay a few meters away to the next…" SMASH!

The sound of the boat spitting into a million pieces interrupted Kellyn's sentence.

"AH!" shouted Ash as they were swept downstream by the parting waves.

They were separated from Kellyn.

Six Sharpedoes streamed out of the clear water.

Three went in Ashes direction; the others went in Kellyn's.

They pulled out a massive surf attack and separated the two from the three.

On the other side by the shore, team rocket spotted a huge wall of water coming their way.

They ran for their lives but the wave crashed landed onto them.

The impact mashed them on the ground and the water came out under them and they were catapulted into the sky!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" screamed the trio as the shot into the sky like a rocket.

"… WOBUFFET!" agreed Wobuffet as they were flying like a bird.

Ash and the others were washed up onto the shore of the ranger medical bay.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice that was behind them

"What are you doing here?" asked a blonde girl.

The trio stood up.

"Ahem, do you know a boy named… what was his name again Brock?"

"His name is Kellyn." replied Brock.

"Kellyn." said Ash clumsily.

"Where is he? Oh, by the way, my name is Fiona.

I'm a medic for pokemon and it is my duty to treat any wounds and bring them back to the ranger headquarters." explained Fiona.

"He was with us… but we got ambushed by hunter J's pokemon.

We got split apart in different directions and we got washed ashore here.

On the shore." said Dawn.

"Right." replied Fiona.

"Let me take you to the medical bay. You rest and we can talk later."

000000000

To be continued…

000000000


	5. You take First Watch, I'll sleep

Chapter 5

000000000

Kellyn ran as fast as he could. Riolu scrambled to keep up with Kellyn's agile feet. They were about two hundred meters off the banks of the river. Memories flashed into Kellyn's mind.

"_There's a medical bay – "BOOM!_

_Ash and the trio were separated in different directions by the parting waves._

"_ASH!" Yelled Kellyn but his voice was drowned out by the gushing waves._

_He was swept under the surface of the water by a big wave and a strong current launched him and Riolu high up into the air. Kellyn clutched Riolu's hand tightly. Kellyn spotted a Pidgeot flying towards them. With no hesitation, he tore his Vatonage stylus from his pocket._

"_Capture on!" Shouted Kellyn._

_Once again, the Pigeot got captured and used a agility move and zoomed right under them and deposited them at the bank of the river._

"_Thanks Pidgeot. You can go now." Said Kellyn._

"_Pidgeot!" reared Pidgeot and spread out its gigantic wings then flew away._

"_Come on. Riolu." We need to get as far away from here a s possible and hide until Hunter J is gone._

"_Ri!" Riolu exclaimed in agreement and the started down into the trees._

Kellyn sighed and called Riolu to hide with him in the bushes.

They both ducked behind a bush that was under a tree and peeked out into the open.

"Lu." Riolu tugged at Kellyn's shirt and pointed at the sun.

"You're right. It's getting dark. We'll have to camp here for the night. You go get some firewood and I will stay on watch. We will continue in the morning and hopefully navigate our way to the Medical bay." Murmured Kellyn.

"Riolu!" Riolu said and scuttled silently into the forest.

Kellyn focused his concentration on the road they came from.

Nothing came.

Soon, Riolu came back with plenty of firewood to use for a fire.

It was dark now.

Kellyn took a lighter from his one of many pockets and lit the firewood.

"You take first watch. Wake me up when it is time to switch stations."

"Riolu." Muttered Riolu as it climbed a tree and looked down at the path they took and different directions but mostly the path they came from.

Tired from his big day, Kellyn lay down, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

And had the weirdest dream he has ever had…

He saw Riolu's skin turn into hard bronze.

It's face staring out in terror.

The blood froze at his feet.

It felt icy.

Suddenly, he could not move his feet at all.

He looked down.

To his terror, his feet were the same shade of bronze Riolu was.

And it was crawling up his skin…

000000000

To be continued…

000000000

As you can see, this Fanfic has a lot of sidestories.

P.S : Please give a good review, Fav this story and finish it with a like.


End file.
